To Love and Hold
by jemalicious
Summary: BIG FIC! Finally here it is! Be prepared for a wirlwind of your emotions. Enjoy Plez R&R! Sorry it's so long.


Thunderbirds: To Love and to Hold.  
  
Ok big fic time! Nat and Moni belong to me; the others belong to Mr. Gerry Anderson and his team! Plez read and review. Thanks  
  
"When are they coming?" asked Alan as he joined his brothers by the pool.  
"Penny will be any minute, hold on why are you so exited?" answered Jeff looking at him as Scott and Virgil sniggered.  
"Oh I know," said Virgil,  
"Natalya's coming isn't she? It is summer," Alan lightly pinched Virgil on the arm.  
The boys always loved the summer holidays apart from the fact that Alan was home from school, and the rescue workload was almost double, the boy's oldest friend Natalya was coming to stay for the seven week holiday. She was very much into the technology of the 'Birds and had spent many late nights (against Jeff's wishes) in the engine of Thunderbird One, tinkering around. And she was now on her way for seven weeks of sunshine and torment from the five brothers.  
"Jeff? FAB One is overhead," came Brain's voice over the intercom.  
The boys all looked up to see the pink flying car go over and land. They got up and ran to where FAB One had landed, and watched as the doors opened and Parker stepped out to help Lady Penelope, who was the British link to International Rescue and an under cover agent herself. Then came Natalya or Nat as the boys called her. She got out of the car, gave a cute little wave and ran over to the four boys.  
They all embraced in a massive group hug of 'hellos' and 'how are you's', and after about five minutes Jeff stepped in.  
"Ok boys, put her down," he said as a smiling Nat ran over and hugged him.  
"How are you?" he asked as she kissed him on the cheek.  
"Good thank you, oh boys I want you to meet someone, Monique?" Nat called as another young girl came out of the car.  
She was taller that Nat and had long blonde hair.  
"Moni, this Gordon, Alan, Scott and that's Virgil," Virgil had taken to looking at the horizon so didn't notice the hand outstretched to him.  
"Oh sorry, hey," he said finally noticing and shaking her hand, and in the process turning a slight shade of pink.  
"I thought you said there were five brothers, where's the other one?" Moni asked. The boys laughed and Moni looked bewildered as Nat pointed at the sky.  
"What?" Moni asked.  
"John's in the space station, him and Alan take turns." Moni nodded in understanding.  
"Come on, let's get inside," said Jeff leading Nat and Moni into the house as the boys greeted Lady Penelope and took the bags for Parker.  
  
"I hope you're behaving," said John to Nat over the video link in Jeff's office.  
"I'm trying," she giggled. "See ya soon?"  
"Yeah Alan's coming up in two weeks so I'll see you then."  
"Ok, bye," Nat said moving out of Jeff's chair and letting him sit down.  
"See you soon, Dad," John smiled.  
"Keep me posted on anything that happens,"  
"FAB," said John as the screen switched off and Jeff turned to the two girls.  
"So what are you two going top get up to?" asked Jeff leaning back in his chair.  
"We might just hang around by the pool, torment Alan," Nat smiled. There had been a lot of discussions as to whether Nat could actually torment Alan but they had a vote and it unanimous in Nat's favour, unfortunately for Alan.  
"Well have fun, be careful," he said as the two girls made their way to the pool.  
  
"So Moni," said Gordon leaning on the edge of the pool "How long are you staying for?"  
"Um, as long as Nat. Seven weeks isn't it?"  
"Seven long weeks," said Scott receiving a punch from nat. he fought back by picking her up and jumping in the pool with her. Then Gordon and Alan jumped in, and a splashing fight ensued. Monique smiled at the fighting group, and walked over to the table to get a drink. The table where Virgil was sitting in a cute t-shirt and white shorts with little green trees around the bottom. He was reading and totally cut off from reality.  
"So Virgil is it?" Moni asked.  
"What? Yeah sorry," he snapped out of it and smiled.  
"Um," she wanted to talk to him but was blank on what to say. "Which Thunderbird do you drive...Er fly?" Now she was embarrassed.  
"Thunderbird two," he smiled up at her and squinted in the sunlight shining in his eyes.  
"Oh, the big green one, HEY!" she suddenly shouted scaring Virgil. She looked at her now soaking wet legs and looked at the culprits. Alan and Gordon laughing as they got out of the pool.  
"What are you doing?" asked Virgil as he got a towel for Moni.  
"Well those two were getting hot and heavy in the pool so we decided to leave them to it," explained Gordon, getting himself a towel and throwing one to Alan. They looked in the pool to see Scott whispering something in Nat's ear and she started giggling like a school girl. It wasn't that late when Moni went up to bed. The others were drinking by the pool. After one last look over the balcony at a very brave Virgil who was doing shots with Nat, she got into bed and fell asleep.  
  
"Monique," Natalya whispered to the sleeping girl. "Moni, wake up," "What?" Monique looked up to see Natalya and Alan standing in her room. "What's going on? Is it an emergency?" she sat up a little worried. "No come on," Natalya laughed. Moni a little confused got up and put on her dressing gown and slippers. They walked into the hall to see Gordon keeping watch. "Oh, wait," said Alan taking out a blind fold and tying it lightly to Moni's head. "What the-" she tried to say before she was blinded. "Don't worry," Gordon reassured her. "You don't want to ruin the surprise," she giggled and they started off down the hallway.  
  
About five minutes later after going down countless steps and through countless doors, they stopped. "We're here," said Alan. "Where's here," replied Moni starting to claw at the blindfold. "Hold on," said Nat slapping away her hands and taking off the blindfold. "SURPRISE!!" They all yelled. "What's this," asked an extremely confused Moni. They were in the kitchen. The table was decked out in food; cookies, ice cream and bits and pieces, and the smell of hot chocolate wafted through the air. On the other side of the table were Scott and Virgil. Virgil was smiling so his dimples showed. "This," started Scott walking round the table, "is the Mid-night club," he smiled as Moni and the rest laughed. "Every Thursday at Mid-night we come down here to pig out," Gordon finished. "But," Alan continued, "Before you can take part you have to be emitted. Virgil, if you please," Virgil stepped forward and stood in front of Moni. "Close your eyes and open your mouth," Moni's eyes widened. "What?" she looked at Nat who just smiled, then she looked at Virgil who had his hands behind his back. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth as Virgil placed something against her lips, then filled her mouth with squirty cream. She choked and swallowed the lot, they all cheered. "I don't even want to think of the calories in that!" "Ok, dig in," said Nat going over to Scott and hugging him. "You Ok?" Moni saw Virgil in front of her with a napkin and snapped out of it. "Yeah, I'm fine. What's the deal with those two?" she said taking the napkin from Virgil and accidentally brushing his hand with hers. He obviously noticed, because he started to stutter and went slightly pink. "Didn't you know? They've been dating for like two years, but um...don't tell dad he doesn't really approve of it. That's partly why we invented the Mid-night club, so they could be together, and we can eat ourselves into sugar induced comas," Moni smiled and joined the others. An hour and a half later, they were all really full. Alan and Gordon had taken to throwing marshmallows at Virgil's head. Virgil however was oblivious and just wondered why Moni kept laughing every once in a while. "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Virgil turned his head just as Gordon threw a marshmallow right into the side of his head. Virgil looked around to see a guilty looking Gordon and Alan, almost wetting himself in fits of the giggles. "That's it," said Virgil picking up two cans of cream, and throwing one to Moni went after his two younger brothers. After five minutes and some caramel and chocolate saucer had been involved all four were sticky messes.  
  
"Ok kids," said Scott finally removing his lips from Nat's and standing up. "Shower, bed, now," he said. "Yes Sir," saluted Alan laughing along side Virgil and Gordon. "We're going to bed, make sure you clean this mess up," said Scott then leaving with Nat. "Just because he's the first born, he thinks he's the best," moaned Alan. "Ok guys, you heard what the boss said, tidy up," Virgil said lifting up Moni and carrying her out of the kitchen. "When did Scott die?" moaned Alan again as he and Gordon started on the kitchen.  
  
Moni held on tight around Virgil neck, not because she didn't want to fall, but because they were now outside and it was a little cold. Plus she really liked him. "Where are we going?" They were now walking along side the pool. "Outdoor shower," said Virgil putting her feet back on the ground, and turning on the water. It was warm in the cool night air. Virgil took off his shirt and started to wash his hair. Moni stood and stared for about a minute witch seemed to be a problem with her and cute men. "What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes fixated on the muscles at the tops of his arms. "Getting the sticky stuff off, turn around," he smiled; she gave him a quizzical look and did as he asked. He gently took off her dressing gown and then ran his hands lightly up her arms. Smiling at the goose bumps all over her body, Moni was upset when his hands left her, and then jumped slightly when she felt something cold on her head. "Huh?" "Shampoo," Virgil reassured her as he gently massaged it in. Moni was lost, he was so gentle and caring, and she rested her head on his shoulder. All of a sudden she felt like she had died and gone to heaven. He was kissing her! Under the shower, by the pool on Tracy Island. No better place.  
  
It was about three in the morning when Scott rolled over and put his arm around the sleeping Nat. he kissed her neck and laid his head next to hers. Jeff had sometimes caught them like this, but once he saw her in bed with Virgil and then John, he just figured she got lonely at night. "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP." The alarm rang out. Someone needed rescuing. "Natalya?" Scott got up and put some clothes on. "Just go," she mumbled pushing him away. "Save the world I'll see you in the morning," she rolled over as he left the room and ran up to Jeff's office. "Ready?" asked Jeff. "Ready," said the boys standing by their pictures along the wall. "Thunderbirds are go!"  
  
"Natalya, Nat wake up," before she knew it she was being lightly but firmly shaken by Alan. She rolled over and opened her eyes. "Oh, hey you're back, where's Scott?" she asked yawning and rubbing her eyes. "You'd better come with me," said Alan. She looked at him. He looked paler than usual and had three butterfly stitches holding together the two inch gash across his left eyebrow.  
  
She ran into the infirmary to see an unconscious Scott with a tube in his mouth and heart monitors beeping away in the corner. "No," she whispered to herself. She looked to the other bed where Virgil was sitting with a broken arm taking to Moni. "What happened? She asked lightly touching Scott's hand. "There was an explosion just as Scott landed, if he had been anywhere else..." Alan stopped. "About twenty people would have died. They were hiding behind Thunderbird one," said Jeff standing in the door way. "I think you should all get some breakfast. Scott will be fine, he just needs time," said Jeff as Moni walked out of the room with Virgil and Alan and Gordon took Nat. When they were out of the room, Nat stopped. "Oh, I'll just be a minute," she said. "Are you ok?" asked Gordon. "Yeah, and so is he. Really I'll be right there, I just need a minute," She gave the brothers a fake reassuring smiles. They knew but let it go, because her boyfriend had just nearly died in an explosion. "Ok," said Alan, "We'll make sure Virgil saves you some," they both smiled and walked off. Nat leaned against the wall and then slid down in a crying mess. She didn't know what it was. She just had to cry. It was the only emotion she knew how to work. Scott controlled the rest. Happiness, laughter and joy were all lying on the gurney with Scott.  
  
It was a wreck. Not just Nat's hair but the front of Thunderbird one. The window at the front was smashed and the pointed nose cone was almost flat. She was standing with her hands on her hips in front of the craft that Alan and Gordon had brought back that day. "I've got to do something," she whispered to herself. "Our thoughts exactly," said a voice behind her. She turned to see Virgil, Alan, Gordon, Moni, TinTin and Fermat all standing there with a paint can or a tool of some kind. "You guy's," she smiled. "We wanted to get him back to," said Alan. "And part of him is with Thunderbird one," continued Virgil, "So we have to fix it," finished Gordon. "And we'll do all we can," said TinTin looking at Moni and Fermat. "Virgil, Alan you're hurt to," Nat tried to say. "Hey I can still paint with one hand and Alan's brain has never worked so concussion is not a problem," said Virgil. "You might want these," said Fermat handing Nat some rolls of paper. "What are they?" "Blue prints for TBird one," he smiled.  
  
Nat assigned everyone a job. Gordon and Alan removed what was left of the windows and replaced them with new ones. Virgil and Fermat painted the new nose cone as Nat and Moni removed what was left of the old one, and TinTin cleaned the cockpit and checked all the leavers and buttons worked. Up in his office Jeff watched the make shift team working away in the silo on the security cameras. He saw a fire in Nat that he had only seen in one person. Himself. When his wife died he did everything he could to bring her back. He even created International Rescue so he could keep her alive in other people. Two days later they had finished, and the only reminder that there had been an explosion was the comatose Scott upstairs. They were all tired. Arms aching and eyes sore, they all trudged upstairs to their rooms where hot meals were waiting ordered by Jeff. Nat lay in bed and couldn't sleep. She stared up at the ceiling and felt in a way cold because Scott wasn't there to hold her. She got up and looked at the clock, 3:30am. She hoped everyone else would be asleep. Quietly she crept down the hallway. The light was on in Virgil's bedroom. She looked in to see him reading with Moni asleep next to him. "Hey," he whispered smiling. "Can't sleep?" she nodded and walked over to him and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Love you Naty," "Love you to Virgy," she said turning out the light and leaving the room.  
  
Scott's room was dark, all except for a lamp by his bed. The machines were beeping and the ventilator was releasing small puffs of air at regular intervals. She walked over and took his unbroken hand in hers. "Hey sweetie, I hope you can hear me," she looked at him sleeping. The sheet only covered up to his waist and she could see the bruising either side of the bandage holding his two broken ribs together. She gently lifted the covers and slid into bed with him. She placed one arm round his head and went to put the other round his waist when Jeff came in. "Mind his ribs," he said entering the room. "Sorry I-," she stuttered. "Don't worry," he said going over to the bed and standing next to them. "You love him don't you?" "More than you know," she said twirling his hair in her fingers. "It's the little things isn't it?" he said sitting down. "Yeah, just putting his arm around me in bed, getting up at six to do twenty laps of the pool, then bringing me a coffee and soaking me with his wet hair," she was now close to tears. "I just wanna see him take off in Tbird one, and hear him say FAB one more time," she completely broke down. Jeff came round the bed and hugged her. "We both know he'll wake up in time, but until then-" he was cut off by the alarm ringing through the station. "Will you fly Thunderbird one for Scott and me?" Nat smiled. "Yes sir," She saluted and they both ran down to the office.  
  
"Alan, I want you to take Thunderbird one with Natalya. Virgil and Gordon take Thunderbird two," They all looked at each other. "FAB dad," they all said standing in their picture bays. "Thunderbirds are go!"  
  
Nat and Alan were in the air, she couldn't remember how many times she and Scott had gone through that procedure. "Base the Thunderbird one, what is your ETA?" Jeff's voice cam over the radio. "Six minutes, Jeff," replied Nat. "Virgil and Gordon are three minutes behind you," "FAB dad," said Alan smiling and turning to Nat. "For Scott?" "For Scott," she replied as they came to their destination.  
  
A bridge had collapsed, and a woman was stuck. Thunderbird two managed to release to the rescue platform but just as they were lifting her up, a wire on the bridge snapped and hit the rescue platform. She was thrown out, and landed on a part of the bridge sloping into the sea. She rolled for a few meters before being caught on Thunderbird one's nose cone. Then a bit of handy flight work from Gordon and she was back on the platform and being lifted into the hold of Thunderbird two. "What's happening up there?" "Everything is FAB dad, Nat caught her just in time," said Virgil. "Ok check her out, set her down and come on home. Excellent job everyone," after they had made sure the woman was Ok, and all she was suffering was cuts and bruises and shock the watching crowds cheered as the two Thunderbirds crafts made their way back to Tracy Island.  
  
"Hey Alan," said Nat just coming up to the island. "Yeah," "You like flying right?" she gave a coy smile. "Come on you know I love it, why?" he wondered after a pause. "Just curious," She smiled, as she started doing loops and corkscrews in the air. When Nat saw Alan go a deep shade of green she switched on the video-cams. "Hey guys, looks like Alan's a little travel sick," she laughed as Virgil, Gordon and nearly everyone on Tracy Island burst into hysterics. "Wow, not even Scott can do that," said Gordon.  
  
"Well done Nat," said Jeff as they entered his office. "Both for the rescue and for Alan," who was at the time sitting down breathing slowly. "I'm gonna go see Scott," she said after receiving hugs and hi-fives from everyone, she ran out of the room desperate to see Scott again. She didn't care if he was unconscious she just had to hug him as well. "Wait," yelled Jeff chasing after her. "There's something you have to-" she ran into the empty room, previously occupied by Scott. "Wh-what happened? Did he?" she didn't know what to do again. Scott still had he emotions and right now she didn't think she was gonna get them back. "Didn't want to miss the show," Nat turned slowly, and saw standing in the doorway, a very unsteady and battered Scott. "You were amazing," Scott managed to say before Nat ran up and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh ah...um broken ribs," he said flinching. "Oh I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I love you," he smiled. "I love you to," she said getting him back into bed. Once he was rested the other boys came in and saw him. "So I hear you have flying talents to rival mine," said Scott making his brothers smile. But no one smiled more than Jeff who was standing in the door way. Happy at the fact that one of his sons had found the one.  
  
Two weeks later Scott was back on his feet, and walking around, he didn't go on missions, but he was going crazy just wondering round the island. Moni and Virgil were still going and making the most of the four weeks they had left. "Where are they?" asked Gordon at dinner when they didn't show up. "Oh they weren't hungry," said Jeff. "They will be in about half and hour," laughed Alan receiving a punch from TinTin and more laughs from the boys. "Now, now kids, you all done?" Jeff tried to settle them down. "Yeah, dad would excuse us?" said Scott taking Nat's hand. "But what about dessert?" asked Jeff, and then his heart softened, as a hand touched his. "Let them go Jeff, all the more for us," "Ok Penny. Off you go be careful Scott," said Jeff taking Penny's hand in his and Scott walked off.  
  
The sky was turning dark, and Scott and Nat were walking along the beach hand in hand, as the cool sea lapped at their feet and the cool breeze blow through their hair. "Do you remember the day we first met?" Scott broke the peaceful silence. "Of course," Nat smiled and laughed at the memory. "Gordon, John and Virgil were picking on me then you came over and told them to leave me alone. I was only like six and you were twelve. You took my hand and lead me to the pool, but I was scared. So you sat me down on the edge, got in, looked into my eyes and said," "So long as I breath I'll never let you go," they said the line together as though they had said it a hundred times before. "And I jumped, and you caught me and looked after me and didn't let me go, and I loved you for it. I always have," by now she was looking into the orangey-red horizon. "And always want to," Scott said standing behind her. Nat felt his arms creep around her waist and he rested his head on her shoulder. He then opened his hand into hers. A small circular band fell between his fingers into her palm. "What's th-?" she looked at the small diamond. "Oh my god," she whispered. "Marry me?" he replied, she looked down to the floor and the gentle waves. "Oh Scott," she turned around and looked into his eyes. "I would love to-" "But," he said, she didn't look happy. "Who said there was a but?" his smile widened, and he would have swung her round but his ribs wouldn't permit it. So Nat settled for a kiss. "Oh god, how are we going to tell you're dad and the others?" said Nat so close to tears Scott could feel it. "I don't think we need to," Scott smiled removing the bug from her top. "Nice try guys, now you know, we're engaged!" As a cheer erupted from the dining room of the Tracy house hold, one that even Scott and Nat could hear. Virgil and Moni were baffled when they entered the room. "What's going on?" Virgil asked. More laughter ensued.  
  
Two years on the boy's mother's birthday, August 17th, on the beach on Tracy Island Scott and Nat were married. It turned into a double celebration with the announcement of Virgil and Moni's engagement. There was also the new addition, Christian Tracy. "Penny?" asked Jeff looking lost. "Don't worry, it's just been awhile you're just out of touch," she said taking her month old baby son, from her one year long husband. "Hey," said John from behind the BBQ, "Does this mean we can call you mum now?" "Watch it Tracy," growled Penelope. "Or you're grounded," they all laughed and the festivities went on till the early hours. THE END. 


End file.
